Apparatuses consistent with example embodiments relate to a semiconductor light-emitting device package.
Semiconductor light-emitting devices are light sources emitting light through electron-hole recombination, and are seeing widespread use in various fields due to a number of advantages thereof, such as low power consumption, high luminance levels, compactness, and the like.
Semiconductor light-emitting device packages may be fabricated using a semiconductor layer and several other materials having different physical properties from the semiconductor layer. Here, reliability of the semiconductor light-emitting device packages may be degraded due to the difference in physical properties between the semiconductor layer and the other package structures.
Accordingly, methods of improving reliability of semiconductor light-emitting device packages are required.